


Slow Growth, Misunderstandings and Kisses

by Est1Miyamae



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Love, Love Confession, stupid misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Est1Miyamae/pseuds/Est1Miyamae
Summary: Short one-shot describing growth of Sans and Frisk's relationship from both perspectives on the situation (mainly Sans' perspective) and what happened after the underground was freed.
Relationships: Alphys & Undyne (Undertale), Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 24





	Slow Growth, Misunderstandings and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear reader! First of all, thank you for clicking on my story and for reading! There is few things I would like to tell you before you take up this monstrosity though. English isn't my first language so there is going to be a lot of mistakes! Especially, because I wrote this story a year ago. Besides that, I tried different writing type in this one so it might feel weird while reading. I'm very sorry about that, I tried my best, but I am not such a good writer >^<)\ 
> 
> Hope you enjoy nonetheless though, thank you!
> 
> P.S. Thanks to @yoruko-mikuto for help at fixing some of language problems, thank you uwu <3

Their meeting wasn't something that could be called a serious one.

He took her hand in his, making the whoopee cushion do the work, changing atmosphere from anxious waiting to big smiles and laughs. At first when he saw her, he didn't think anything of her, besides that she is a human and that he promised to take care of her well-being and because of that, he decided to give up on her soul and not to fight against her determination. He knew he couldn't win, but the less the human kills, it is easier to make them give up and secure the freedom monsters craved.

Giving it a second thought, it wasn't like he cared about it anyway, he just wished to not go through genocide again, but it's not like he could do anything about it. The skeleton was trapped, not like other monsters that just wanted to go to surface, he was an observer that could do nothing, but watch as monsters either come back to the underground without any memory or die in front of his very eyes. It was so frustrating to wake up in his bed, no matter what kind of choice the owner of determination would take. Of course, not a lot of souls owned that kind of power. There was adopted royal daughter, then that little pest and now, her.

They started with laughs and being friends in a way. When he observed her going through underground and befriending each soul she met, it was so annoying... he felt hate, anger... he was jealous of her. She had such amazing power and he was sure she was going to torture them after she resets. They were hopeless, so he just played along, just keeping an eye out.

  
He was so jealous since if it was him, he would just free his kind. He couldn't though. All his plans failed, when he tried to go back to times when such a power still didn't appear in underground, he could've done something back then, but it was too late. It was too late for any actions, he was tightened by a promise too, but it's not like it changed a lot in his situation.

This human was taking time on their first run though. Sans decided to joke around like always since, it was only thing he could do to hide his real intentions and he liked to get on nerves of his younger brother sometimes. He couldn't tell him about resets anyway, so he had to act happy, hiding his true nature behind a forced smile even if he was just tired of everything.

Then his and human’s so called "date" in resorts happened. No resets until now, only going back to saves. He couldn’t sense any anomalies. This confusion made him feel like he was hoping for something that wasn’t even possible. So, he took a step. Mistake or not, it reached her, he finally could show his feelings, how merciful he was to her all this time. It didn't help him though. Telling her she would be dead where she stood if not the promise, didn't make him any better.

Emptiness was a good word that could describe his state. All this acting and finally showing his true self made him feel even worse. He thought giving a piece of his mind would ease him since it wasn't like it would change anything, telling the truth to her. Before leaving, he thought to apologize for a second, he blamed himself. Though instead he turned around and gave her a quick "take care of yourself, kid. ´Cause someone really cares about you." spiel and left the room using his shortcuts.

  
After they saw each other again, he pretended that nothing really happened, showing his fake smile when she looked at him concerned. Playing around with her, giving all hot dogs she wanted and placing on her head. It made him feel a little bit better, feeling sympathy to that kid. Yes, it was a nickname he used for her since it felt most comfortable for him, and he didn't know her name anyway. He never gave a thought before how old the girl was, she looked older than he called her, but he liked to see her sour face whenever he said it. ‘I liked?’, a question popped up in his head. He felt a small spark in his soul for a second. The skeleton felt hope going through his body when he observed girl balancing with a ton of hot dogs on her head. Maybe, finally they are going to gain their freedom from here with help of hers, maybe she was the only hope they have.

  
It was meant to be for her to appear in judgement hall sooner or later. The skeleton felt his soul sink, when he saw her coming his way, he felt uneasy as more and more feelings that he didn't feel in such long time went on, making him hard to fake a smile. If the girl wanted to leave, she had to kill the king first and take all the souls they've gathered. He was afraid she was going to leave and never come back after getting on the surface, but he somehow was conflicted on that thought.

While he observed her shiny hair in the sunlight, in the last moment his judgement of her became different. Even if he tried to convince himself to not give any hope to a heartless human, the truth was he believed in her dearly. She was the one who took control of the timeline when that pest reset after his killing spree, she kind of saved him from suffering all again and seeing Papyrus die. He wanted to believe she was a good person and didn't lie about her intentions.

  
Soon after king and souls’ disappearance, Queen Toriel quit hiding in ruins and took care of things for short while. The kid still didn't come back as the days went slowly. Few monsters already gave up on their life and decided to end it for themselves. Underground slowly started to die as magic and hope slowly left. Only Papyrus and his friends tried to help everyone not to give up hope, but no one was really feeling like listening, since all souls were gone together, with their king. His hope for her to come back were slowly dying too. The skeleton decided to call the human through phone, but she didn't pick up, so he left her a message.  
After he opened his eyes, he already saw Papyrus yelling at him to wake up and head to castle with him.

The kid finally came back.

He saw her again, courage her to fight and then everything went dark. After he finally regained consciousness, Frisk was on the floor. Everyone tried to wake her up and some minutes after she opened her eyes, everything went so fast and soon after they went on the surface.

The sun shone on the sky in red colours and several warm and shiny colours reflected all the surface, it looked so beautiful, it somehow hurt his soul. He saw surface for the first time and what he read in books in underground never could match the true beauty of what was in front of his eyes.

Soon after Frisk agreed to be monster's ambassador, the queen Toriel and king Asgore headed to human town and greeted humans.  
Time passed on surface and everything was peaceful as ever. People still didn't fully accept monsters, but some of them had normal homes in towns and could live between humans on similar law like them.

Still a bit discriminated, but better than when monsters appeared for the first time. Sans had lived in small apartment with his brother. Two single bedrooms, kitchen with living room and bathroom. Nothing special, but better than house for homeless monsters. Getting job was hard, since no human wanted to give a monster a job. So called country they lived in, allowed monsters to make small business shops and such, but nothing big like their own company. No job, no social flat for a monster, but Sans had his hotdog stand and selling other food casually was no trouble to him.

He didn't have a lot of customers, but since he had this job, he could make things work, and with Frisk's help, he could get a social and an apartment. Not a lot, but good for starters though. Going through this environment was challenging, but he finally could taste a bit of a different life than in underground, it kept him working hard for his brother's happiness. Their life went on.

Their friends started visiting them less and less as time was flying fast and everyone was busy with their own stuff. Frisk was always visiting him and Papyrus around same hour. She didn't live with Toriel anymore, because as it turned out, she was already an adult, when she fell in underground and moved out when Toriel was with Asgore again, so she could give them privacy.

  
One day after a tiring day of work, Sans came back home expecting to be alone for the night, since Papyrus went off to Undyne's house so they could have cooking lessons like old times. There was someone in their apartment though. Frisk was sitting on the couch, looking at TV, watching an episode of series she shared interest in with him. The skeleton quickly put up a tired smile and sat not so far away from the girl. He didn't expect her to come for a sleepover when Papyrus wasn't home... They shared a small conversation with few jokes about their day and then everything went silent. It was unusually awkward between them. When they talked, Frisk was the one that made conversation work, she always had something to say, but today, it was different. He saw her look down to her feet. Then few seconds later, three words skipped her lips.

  
"I love you"

  
He was confused. He of course loved her back, like Papyrus, like a part of a family. She always spent time with them, and he was happy that she gave them freedom. It changed him. There was second type of love she could feel though, the type that happens between lovers, but he didn't know much about it.

He never felt it before and wasn't sure if Frisk meant it. L.O.V.E was out of question though. While the silence was still going on, a quiet sobbing pulled him out of his thoughts. Frisk started crying, which made him even more confused. The small skeleton took her hand in his. The kid slowly looked up to him with her eyes tracking for any reaction in his face, he looked way too calm for her. Sans smiled at her and answered to her confession:

  
"I love you too kid, you are like a part of family to me"

  
Frisk looked at him confused. Did it mean she was dear to him just as family or was it sister/brother relation? She wasn't sure, she just looked at him without a reaction to his words as he leaned in for a hug. She was missing something.

  
"You mean you want to be in a relationship with me?"

  
Frisk asked, holding his hand tightly. Sans smiled and gently touched her hair, lying his skull down on her shoulder.

  
"Of course, weren't we in one already?"

  
In just split of seconds Frisk's face was burning like a hot, red tomato. Sans was never so cheesy like this. Was she misunderstanding something? But then, in Sans mind, he only thought that friend relationship was always how he saw Frisk. The kid fell asleep soon after, because all of crying, so did Sans, not letting her go and sleeping in her arms.

  
After that night Frisk didn't show up so often at skeleton house. Yes, she finally got in relationship with a person, she wanted to date since being friends with him in underground, but she felt so embarrassed. Just the think of his smile and his presence made her nervous and anxious. It was her first time having a boyfriend, she never even kissed!

Her conversations with Sans were weirder and weirder, it didn't feel right, but she didn't want to assume or make things speed up. So she wanted to wait to Christmas festival, then if nothing happened, she wanted to make the first move in their relationship.

As days went by, it didn't feel like Frisk ever confessed her feelings to Sans. He didn't talk to her in this matter, she wasn't able to start it herself.  
Finally, the cold days came in and Frisk asked Sans to come with her to the festival. Papyrus was going out with Mettaton, so he would stay home alone anyway. At first there were excuses, but he couldn't say no for long, and going out would be good for him since he got a little bit bored watching human’s TV shows. Frisk on that day wore a dress he would never forget. Beautiful, long, blue dress with a yellow flower tangled in her hair.

It wasn't so cold, the winter was going easy on them this year, but Sans was still a little bit distracted with her choice of clothing, wondering if coldness was disturbing her. Suddenly she took his hand in hers and showed him to cotton candy stand, she wanted to try out, because of limited time of different flavours. Sans could see her talk to the seller, but he couldn't hear any of their conversation. His mind was still wondering about their tangled hands. Her hand was so small and gentle, he could easily fully grab it with his... he squeezed her hand and observed how a little smile and blush formed on her face.

He never paid any attention to that before. Few seconds later, Frisk paid for a big red cotton candy. Took a bit of it and they went together through all sorts of festival stands, stopping at few to buy candies and other stuff. There was a lot of monsters and humans around, living in peace and even though... both races gave them a look full of disgust. Monster and human relationships weren’t prohibited, but still hated by many, even those that only wanted live freely with other race. Frisk decided not to bother herself with their corrupted way of thinking and Sans thought it's okay since they were only friends.

  
The time went by very fast and the couple didn't let each other's hand even once. Soon enough there was an announcement that fireworks show was about to start. Frisk took Sans to a path, taking them to a river and showed him a blanket lying there. She prepared this place for them beforehand. Frisk explained that no one comes here, since everyone prefers looking at the fireworks from the bridge, because it was the closest and the best place to watch them, plus it was colder here than here, but since there was no cloud on the sky, fireworks would be seen well even from here.

Frisk let off his hand and sat down, he followed right after and then they started talking about festival and how life treated them when they didn't see each other. It was so heart-warming for Sans to see how Frisk cared about him, she did everything to make him happy and he was glad to receive such attention from her. After a few seconds the kid sneezed, which made the skeleton even more worried, her dress was beautiful, but didn't fit in for the winter. He proposed that they should go back now since it would only get colder and then he stood up. Frisk however didn't want to go yet and grabbed his wrist.

  
"Please don't go!"

  
She shouted and lowered her head, feeling like a blush takes all over her face. Her body started trembling, feeling anxiety to start the whole conversation. She waited for almost half of a year. Nothing happened between them, to give it more thought, less things were happening between them since all this dating proposal. Frisk couldn't be patient anymore and respecting Sans when he needed time, was hard to take. She wished Sans would take over the dominance in their relationship since she had no experience, but if he wasn't going to, she had to do something. When Frisk was slowly taken off by her thoughts, Sans bent down, took off his hoodie and threw on her arms. Frisk looked up slowly and with confusion in her voice, thanked him.

Sans smiled at her and blushed slightly, saying he didn't want her to be ill so she should have the hoodie for now. She saw him blushing for the first time, she was so happy she could barely take it. Frisk smiled and thanked him dearly again, looking right into his eye sockets. Sans couldn't take that much and looked away, his face became more and more blue. He wished she didn't see it, hoping it was dark enough for her not to notice.

Then he saw the first firework fly into the sky with a whistle sound. It disappeared into the darkness and second later a colourful and shiny explosion took place, leaving a red light on the sky, but vanishing a moment later. Then many more fireworks flew up and before he could notice, the sky was full of beautiful and different lights. He smiled and adored the view for a moment, happy to be alive and to be on the surface. Frisk called his name after a second and when he turned to look at her, he saw her face just in front of his... A warm and silky sensation come over his teeth.

It took a second for Sans to understand the situation and when he did, he freaked out and lost balance, falling on the girl that was in front of him. He hit her forehead with his and both let out the sound of pain. Sans quickly tried to get up, but his hands were stuck under her arms. Frisk looked up to him with confused eyes, lightly blushing. Sans gave her embarrassed look, but when he noticed in what kind of pose, they were in, his face became hot as fire. His jacket started to fall from her shoulders, revealing the delicate dress that was gently loosening, making her dark blue bra slightly seen.

His legs were on both of her sides and her right tight was fully exposed. His sight then moved to her face to watch her reaction. Her small, gently pink lips turned into a smile and she gave him few glances, waiting for him to react, then she said:

  
"I guess, you fell for me, huh?"

  
She laughed, hinting at his punny personality, but in her next blink, the skeleton disappeared. Just like that.

He wasn't on top of her, he wasn't next to her, he was nowhere to be seen. Frisk fully frightened, stood up and looked around. Sans must have teleported away from her, but why? She couldn't understand. Maybe she was going to fast? A feeling of anxiety spread through her body. She couldn't forgive herself, everything was so wrong, she could've waited.

She blamed herself, took the blanket and with tears in her eyes, went home, hating herself for being so selfish. Meanwhile Sans hid his face in the pillow, blushing like crazy, remembering the touch of her small hand and gentle lips. He couldn't believe what just happened. He never expected her to be like that, he never excepted her to be in love with someone like him. Frisk indeed confessed her feeling for Sans, but he misunderstood her. He could imagine how heart-breaking was for her right now, to go through his stupidity.

The skeleton was always the "smart one", he even worked in a lab as scientist before, but his sense of love was totally one of things that he would never get an A plus for in school. He hugged the pillow more tightly, still not believing what just happened, even though his memories were vivid about every small detail. He can't look into her eyes anymore, he wouldn't be able to. Frisk is like a sister to him! Yet... he kind of liked holding her hand and the kiss they shared. He really did, which made him really confused.

He never thought about her hands or lips this way before, why now? And not only that, her whole body was making Sans dizzy... The sweet voice she had, her laugh when they joked and her tears when she was sad. Everything... He misses everything that is related to her. He saw her just minutes ago, but somehow, he already missed her. And that dress she wore... She hardly wears anything new, she must have prepared herself for today for a long time, since she always has problems choosing new clothes.

After few thoughts, Frisk lips were shinier and redder than always, she had to use lip gloss and she doesn't like wearing makeups, he noticed all of that. And now that he thought about all of this more... When Frisk asked him about relationship with her, he said they were in one already! He felt so embarrassed, he was so sure now that he won't be able to look into her eyes anymore.

  
Frisk spent whole day at home, she didn't go out since festival day and she didn't feel like going anywhere in a while. After short Christmas holidays ended, she took two weeks break off from her job and since she never took free days, the ambassador office allowed her to take vacation for this year. Like a normal girl after heartbreak, she sat with a box of ice cream in front of TV, watching comedy romance and crying why it couldn't be her. She had her favourite pyjama on and Sans’ jacket. She really didn't want to take it off, even if feeling his smell was the most depressing thing to do right now, she still loved it.

Her eyes were all red because of crying and she hardly could stay conscious, so she took naps every few hours. She was always a strong-willed person, but this was her first heartbreak. She indeed flirted with many monsters and humans, but never thought of serious relationship with them, it was rather meant as a joke. It scared her to really fall in love and for the first time, she did with most loving person she knew. He was funny with his jokes, sincere with his touch and words, he cared for others like no one else and his love for others was so gentle, she was just so amazed by him. His charms caught her heart fast, even before they left underground.

Frisk couldn't just help, but to care about him. She loved him so much, she couldn't describe it with words that existed in this world and a simple "I love you" was not enough. Never will be for her. She held her feelings back all along and when she finally got to confess them, it was a disaster. She misunderstood everything and it was all her fault. Where was she wrong? Maybe her words of love were not enough for him to understand. Maybe... maybe he misunderstood her confession. Maybe those cheesy lines, weren't a joke after all.

Then everything became clear and the girl finally understood. Sans didn't mean boyfriend-girlfriend relationship, but platonic relationship and realizing that, made her even more depressed. She thought for half of a year that they were together, she held his hand and kissed him like a total creep, and even wore his jacket like a total idiot, imagining that things will be like all those dumb movies. She felt even worse, she didn't have any right to be sad, because what she thought they had between themselves, never existed.

Frisk stood up and with the small support of the furniture around the room, went to her bedroom to lay down and sleep some more, those movies were starting to make her sick. She threw Sans jacket on the floor, while she was walking and decided to leave it there and give it back in some other time. She didn't want to feel his smell anymore, she didn't want to cry again. ‘Though on the other hand...’, as she thought that, she took the hoodie in her hands again.

  
Two weeks passed since the "unforgettable day" and Sans wasn't doing so well as he wished he did. Thoughts and worry about Frisk couldn't leave his mind. The girl didn't show up at work since that day and she was nowhere to be seen. Papyrus couldn't get hold of her either, she was unreachable to him. It was his normal day at work and there weren’t many customers coming. Sans already knew that probably not a lot of people will come by to get a hot dog, so he could be all lazy he wanted. His favourite part of being his own boss, but it wasn't so easy today, like the day before the festival.

He couldn't close his eyes and not see the image of Frisk coming closer and closer for the kiss that even now felt so vivid in his memories. He lowered his head and hid it in his hands, when he started to feel a strong blush spreading on his face. It was so embarrassing for him right now and he never felt that way. Even if this wasn’t his first kiss, he did have few ladies for fun in the past and all, but he always was confident of himself, no one ever made him blush, well not at least like Frisk did. Could he really think of her as a part of family at this point...?  
Then Sans noticed that his stand was shaking like crazy, he was sure who it was. Angry fish named Undyne was getting closer and right behind her was Alphys, both wearing same looking cosy, black hoodies with printing "anime is real". The winter was mild this year, but still coldness could easily get on nerves with their kind of skin. He was used to cold though, so it didn't bother him that much. He had his usual clothes on and his old hoodie he wore in underground. The new one was almost same, but darker and same size as him, when old one was too big and was much cosier. His new one was with Frisk right now, he didn't plan on taking it away for now, he didn't know if he wanted to see Frisk right now.

  
When Undyne saw the skeleton in his usual spot, she quickly went up to him and hit the table.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO FRISK!?"  
She shouted, and few people looked their way. Sans still wore his usual smile, trying not show his emotions and asked what happened. Undyne was ready to shout again, but Alphys interrupted her, not wanting her to get angry and gather more of unwanted eyes. She spoke very quietly that they saw Frisk buying groceries at supermarket in her pyjamas with his jacket on in the middle of night, just a week before, when they were visiting the neighbourhood.

When she saw them, the girl quickly ran away and locked herself in her apartment and when they tried to get hold of her, didn't answer any phone calls or doorbells. Sans at that moment felt like his soul was squeezing in his chest. He wasn't expecting Frisk to be in such state, he thought she was going to move on very quickly with her crush, but in reality, it was more serious than he could imagine. To remember, she still wore his jacket, so it meant she still had very strong feelings for him, even though he left her all alone in the darkness. He stayed quiet which made both, fish and dinosaur, very angry. Undyne then said to him if he decided to dump Frisk, he should be at least gentler with her feelings and he gave her confused look. Undyne explained that everyone knew the human was in love with him for very long time.

That made Sans' soul sink. It wasn't just a simple crush, she was over heels with him. His fake smile slowly disappeared, and he looked away, not able to say anything back. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to say, first time in his life he simply didn't consider this option. Undyne seeing Sans in this state could not think of anything than just leave and said to Alphys that they should go. While going away, she shouted:  
"Do whatever you think is right, but if you hurt my friend like that again, I'll snap your neck in half!"  
And after that, they were gone.  
Many thoughts were going through Sans mind. Going over and over in circles, thinking of possible options and what to say to Frisk when they see each other. He never meant to hurt her, he was just confused. His soul was beating so fast, he had to run away, he felt like he was suffocating when he was next to her at that moment. Even thinking about it made him feel so anxious, as a small pain went through his body and his face was hot. He never felt this way about anyone and that scared him. Did he really want to see her?

Though if he didn't, he wouldn't feel like something is missing when he was without her. In reality... He really wanted to see her right now but couldn't admit it to himself that he was able to feel such feelings towards anyone. Was it...? What everyone called love? Not the type he would feel to his own family or friends nor the shortcut for level of violence? Was it truly love? The type you share with other being, where the heart beats like crazy and butterflies fly in your stomach? The one that humans and monsters are crazy about and was described in so many books Alphys gave him?

In the past he wasn't sure he even could feel love, but apparently... He was wrong. At least that is what seemed to be the truth.  
He hung a sign with the words "closed" and started to clean up his business. It was only afternoon, but there was no point of being here anymore. He took all the things he makes hotdogs with and teleported each item home, where he stores it. In the underground he had no problem leaving his stuff be on his stand, but when he did on surface, the next day everything was gone. And since he can't take the stand with him, it was destroyed not once which was bothersome for him.

After he talked with Undyne, the skeleton decided to not let it wait and finally do something about it. It didn't only hurt them, but people around them, so it was time to end it all for good. He teleported and found himself in front of a big building. It was the neighbourhood Frisk lived in.

Everything was tidy here, not like in place where he lived in. He would have a chance living here with Papyrus, but people ranting out here didn't want any monsters, so there was no discussion about it. When he got close to the door, he noticed the lock. Usual one in the apartments, the one that you need to ring first so they can let you in, but since he knew Frisk wouldn't let him in, Sans just teleported through the door. Most annoying thing was walking the stairs. Frisk's place was at the highest floor and he didn't want to teleport, since it is best time to think of what he wanted to say to her.

Each step made him more anxious and his heart was beating faster. He was going to see her soon... Her beautiful face and hear her gentle voice. It all was making him excited and he didn't know why. Was it really... love? That question was now stuck in his head as his face was getting more and more blue. Though if not, then why was his body reacting this way when he thought of her? He wanted to take her small hand in his', see her bright smile and hear her gorgeous laugh... He wanted to touch her, to feel her gentle lips on him again, so that she will look at him the way she did when he fell on her... He wanted her to be his. And before he knew, he was there, in front of her door.

He looked up confused and he felt his legs shake for the first time in his life out of stress. Sans started to feel guilty for that day where he kind of rejected her, but he didn't know he felt that way about her. Did he feel so before the festival...? He didn't know anymore. Did it matter now? No, not really... So, what was stopping him? She was there, hoping to see him, it was everything he wanted, he knew she missed him the way he did her, that she couldn't get over him. He knew all of that, which made him sick. The skeleton himself hated that pain in his chest and how badly he wanted to see her, so if she felt the same way, it must have been way worse, since he was the one that broke her heart.

  
His finger slowly touched the button of the ring and small sound escaped through the door. Sans took a deep breath, closed his eyes and leaned his head against the door. He tried to calm down, but his soul was beating crazily fast. He couldn't keep up with tension building up. And then the door opened, and Sans fell straight at the wooden floor with his face.

  
"S-sans?! What are you doing here?!"  
Was the only thing he heard when he groaned out in pain because of impact. Sans looked up, maybe it wasn't the best moment to say this, he really felt it like the only right thing to say at the moment:

  
"Well, this pile of old bones came to visit your floor and ended up kissing it as a greeting"

  
Frisk lips twisted into a smile for a moment, but then quickly her eyebrows frowned, and she looked away, asking him why he was here. The skeleton looked at her more closely and noticing that she was in such horrible state, messy hair, pyjamas and... his jacket made him feel even more guilty. Her face looked so tried and her eyes were still puffy which meant she cried not so long time ago. He stood up and reached his hand to grab hers, but she quickly turned away from him, telling him he doesn't need to feel pity towards her and that she understood her mistake. Few seconds passed, then a small sob escaped, and tears slowly filled her eyes. The skeleton couldn't say a word, it wasn't what he excepted. Yes, he hurt her, but he was here now, why was she mad? He then grabbed her arm and by force made her bend down to him so he could whisper to her ear:

  
"I came here, because of this"

  
And then he pressed his teeth gently against her cheek, with small spark of magic, an electrifying feeling went through Frisk's body. She moved away fast, touching her cheek with a hand, looking at him shocked, blush going all over her face. Then more and more tears fell down her face and Sans watched her in confusion.

  
"What's wrong with you! I don't understand you anymore, why are you doing this? First you reject me and then you come to my house and kiss my cheek? Why?!"

  
She screamed, crying more as her voice finally cracked down and she fell on her knees. She couldn't say anything anymore, she was trying her best to wipe up herself, but it was making everything worse. The skeleton closed the door behind him so neighbours wouldn't be disturbed anymore by their fight, he then got close to her, took her face in his hands and looked into her lifeless eyes. Frisk tried to get away again but didn't have much strength anymore. The skeleton took a deep breath and said:

  
"Frisk, let me explain. I know I did wrong, I left you there alone and I know I shouldn't have, but I was confused... Very confused. I wasn't sure of my feelings, but while you weren't there, I missed you so much. Until yet, I never knew what love was, but not having you by my side made me understand that... I love you, I love you, Frisk Dreemurr"

  
He repeated those last words once again, feeling like his soul would go out of his chest at any moment. Everything in his eyes was brighter than usual, when in underground it always was so bland. White like snow, but still dark and now all the lights seem to get through. He was so happy to see her, to be next to her, to be here, to be able to do all those small things and even though the fear of being back to underground was somewhere in his mind, he was enjoying his life the best he could. Frisk looked at him astonished, so the skeleton in response kissed her gently, but only for a moment, and leaned away, without breaking their eye contact.

After that he started wiping up her face with his jacket's sleeve and smiled to her in pain of seeing her in this state. Her eyes were tired of crying and so she just hugged him tightly, hiding her face in his torso, feeling as his soul resonate in his chest loudly even though it didn't really exist and could be only materialized if magic is used on it. She started asking him questions, why did he leave her, why did he do something like that to her, why did it take him so long to come here, even though she knew all the answers already.

She wanted to listen to it all over again, for him to repeat the words of love and so be sure he won't disappear again, and it isn't a dream, she recently has been having. And so kissed her head and stroke her hair gently, explaining all of it to her, whispering his love to her again and again to see her sob in happiness and smile, holding him tighter, expecting more and more and so he took her hand and helped to stand up he then took her through the corridor full of different type of clothing and other stuff she left behind, not caring in the world for her own self. He was going to change that soon. Then they sat in the living room together and even it was awkward, they slowly started talking about their feelings that were eating them up. Frisk smiled as her tried face leaned against his' and they connected in a kiss. It hurt her to feel that if she had her eyes closed, he would disappear again, but she didn't have enough strength to keep them open.

After having another breakdown, she was tired, but didn't want to see him leave because of her. She wanted him to stay. Maybe she should take a bath to refresh herself, she thought. And so, from quick kisses, she stopped herself and stated she needed to take a bath right now and to get herself cleaned, because she felt really dirty. After she said that, she slowly stood up and went to the bathroom at the end of the corridor. She heard as Sans asked if she needed any help, but she didn't want him to. It would be so embarrassing for her and so she thanked him and said no. In the bathroom, she took of the clothes and jumped into the bathtub and started pouring warm water inside. It was really relaxing to bath and to be in the water, but the fuzzy warmness was making her dizzy. She stopped the water and closed her eyes for a while, promising not to fall asleep. Days of movie marathon and crying didn't do her well, but after she saw Sans, she didn't want to sleep, she wanted to stay awake, the adrenaline was there for a moment while she had her breakdown, but after a long, promising talk with him, all of the emotions that kept her awake, died down.

She was so happy to see him, she finally started relaxing which made her even more sleepy. Slowly, her consciousness drifted away.

  
An hour went by and Sans slowly felt more and more worried about Frisk. Feelings of fear slowly started to build up. The skeleton stood up and went the way, the girl disappeared few minutes ago. He knocked on the door of the bathroom, but to his surprise, there was no answer. What could have happened in there, he wondered and then knocked again, but didn't get any response again. He called her name, but again- no response. The skeleton then put his hand on the door handle and pulled it down. The bathroom was open, Frisk must have forgot to close it. Then he entered the room slowly, letting whole steam out. It was just messy as rest of Frisk's apartment, to complete, his hoodie and her clothes she had on her a moments ago were on the floor, meant she was probably in the bathtub right now. The skeleton looked deep into the room where the tub was. Frisk was inside of it, with her arms on the sides, almost fully covered in water. Noticing that she fell asleep, in panic, he turned back to grab some blanket he could cover her with. Thanks to his visits in the past, he remembered many things from here, it was almost like his second house.

Her apartment wasn't too big, a little bigger than his and Papy's though. There weren't as many rooms though and the house decor was way simpler. At his house, there was many colours when at her's it was a lot of greys, whites and blacks. The bedroom in the corridor on right, the bathroom in the corridor on left... Frisk didn't usually let people into her bedroom, she never said they couldn't though. He could see her expression changing, showing that she didn't like someone going in. In any way, because of such reason, Sans never went in there, to not make her uncomfortable, but the skeleton was sometimes curious what could be there that she didn't want anyone to see.

He himself was the one that always locked door behind himself in the past after all. He went to the room across the bathroom, her bedroom. It was dark inside, windows were carefully covered and not a single light went through, only a small light from the doorway he let in, let him see the contours of furniture and objects placed around. Without giving it a thought, he went inside and grabbed a grey blanket from the double bed the girl owned, that was very close to the doorway and then left to go back to the bathroom.

  
When he saw the girl the second time in the bathtub, his face slowly glowed in many shades of blue. The skeleton knew how serious the situation was, but for the first time he ever saw her without clothing, and he didn't want to cross the comfortable zone they both established until now. He looked away slightly so he would see as little details as possible and used magic to raise her from the water and cover her in the blanket. When he did it, he caught Frisk in his arms and tried to take her to the bed in her bedroom. The blanket and his clothes got soaked quickly with the water Frisk was covered in and moment after, they were leaving wet trail on the floor. Probably if it was at his house, Papyrus wouldn't let him go of the consequences of the wet floor, but fortunately, he knew Frisk didn't mind him doing any type of mess. When he finally got to the bedroom, he gently lay Frisk on the bed, took of his hoodie and t-shirt. After that the skeleton lay down next to her.

He investigated her face for the moment, blinking few times, not believing what a beautiful view he always missed. The skeleton smiled and with his bony hand took of some wet strands of her hair from her face. Her expression was worn out, but calm, that's at least what he could make out from what he saw in the darkness. The girl must have looked for some type of consolation in exhaustion first, like he did sometimes in the past, since otherwise she wouldn't be able to fall asleep in the bathtub so easily. He felt guilty that he let her do something like this to herself, but still was happy to be able to be next to her right now. He could touch her, tell her how much he loved her from now on. It was all he ever wanted, but somehow couldn't understand why it somehow became what he ever wanted.

In the past there was many other things he wished for, but since few weeks, all he was thinking about was her. Many misunderstandings were born between them, but finally they reached what they both wanted from each other... love. It couldn't be any other way than this and even if Sans wished it wasn't so much complicated, it was their own way they chose to go through. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. He couldn't wait to talk to her again tomorrow.

  
The morning wasn't so amazing as he thought. He woke up to a scream and a kick to the pelvis, just after his face hit the cold floor again like yesterday. Then as he slowly sat up, massaging his aching place, meanwhile seeing a small figure covered in big blanket, run out of the room. He shouted at her, asking for the morning kiss, but all he got was sound of the slammed door. The skeleton smiled to himself, getting ready to tease the girl a little bit more. He stood up and knocked on the door of the bathroom.  
"What's up sweetheart, aren't you up to a little after game?"  
All he got back was a loud request for him to knock it off. He could hear she was really embarrassed, so he decided to not joke around anymore and told her what happened. He could hear her let out small happy sight and he chuckled at that. Frisk told him once before that she always liked to take everything easy in relationship, not too long, but just so both sides would adjust to each other and since they only had their first kiss not so long time ago, it wouldn't be exactly moral to her to do “other things” right now. He didn't mind either way though.

Not wanting to disturb the girl anymore, he went to the kitchen to look for some food, but to his dismay, there was no ketchup in the fridge. Whenever he was at Frisk's, there was always some, but besides many human sweets, there was nothing Sans could've enjoyed. His visit really was unexpected to her, she must have thought that he would never show up to be with her. The skeleton just closed the fridge, not wanting to think about it anymore and went back to the bedroom, this time switching the light on. The brightness made him blind for few seconds, but it slowly went away, as he got used to it.

The room was simple, not much besides few shelves, bed, bedside cabinet and desk with a chair. Clothes were everywhere, just like in the rest of her apartment. He didn't know she owned so many, but as ambassador, she did need them for many different occasions. Being friends with Alphys, Undyne and Mettaton was like going shopping constantly too, no wonder she had so many things, she usually didn't wear. His attention quickly turned to the pictures that hung above her desk. Those were photos of their friends together or with her. Each friend got a separate picture and a different, unique frame. Papyrus bones, Undyne fishes, Alphys bowls full of noodles, Metatton microphones and so on... there wasn't any picture of him though. He was in few of them in the background, but besides that, he was nowhere to be seen. He slowly sat down on the bed and picked up his t-shirt from the floor and wondered what that could mean. Did she take it off after the heartbreak? Was she that angry at him? When he put the t-shirt on, his eyes wandered around the room, then he noticed a frame on the bedside cabinet that was facing the wall. His soul beat went a little bit faster when he touched the frame and picked it up. He looked at the back of it for a moment, wondering if it was really what he thought.

Slowly he turned it over and he was stunned. It was picture of him and Frisk hugging him from behind. The photography showed their first vacation on the surface, both wore beach clothing, ready to go for some swimming. The day was blurry for him, but he could remember some of it. They both were smiling happily in the picture, while in the background Papyrus was half buried in the sand of the shape of a mermaid, Undyne standing beside him and laughing. Alphys took the picture of them when they were together there. He could still remember exactly how her blue swimsuit made him a little bit embarrassed and how he thought the pink ribbon in her hair was the cutest thing he ever saw. Frisk usually only wore her sweater, so it was a big change for him to see her in it.

Each summer her swimsuit changed though and he himself always had the same thing on. A blue hawaii t-shirt and orange shorts were his favourite for summer on the beach. This kind of feeling must have grown in him for a while now. If he thought more about it, there were some memories where Frisk made him blush a little or where he felt frustrated because of her. It somehow disappeared in his thoughts and now everything was coming back to him. He was in love with her before he could even take notice of that. He smiled and started to feel like an idiot. He took long enough to figure that out and she knew about her feelings long time ago. He caressed the frame gently. It was dark blue with little white dots symbolizing stars. She knew so much about him and there was so much he had to learn about her.

He jumped when he heard a little click and Frisk stepped out of the bathroom. She wore a dark blue skirt and a light pink blouse. It was somehow her favourite colours, she almost always had them on, they fitted her perfectly. Did she wear those clothes to impress him? He expected the sweater as his little sweetheart usually picks. The nickname made him smirk a little bit, since she was higher than him, so calling her little was somehow ironic. The skeleton stood up and lay down the frame on its place. He then greeted her with his usual line and came closer when Frisk was having hard time looking at him. Her eyes couldn't focus on anything, so she looked left and right and her hands were clenched on her skirt. Frisk seemed nervous which made him a little bit nervous too.

Did she finally become conscious in what situation she is? Alone with him in her apartment... or maybe was it something else? The pink lipstick on her lips and clothes showed if that was the case, she played dirty. Sans closed the distance between them and asked what's wrong. It was kind of weird for Frisk to act like this, she always was so sure of herself and now acted so shy. He learned something new about her every day, but what if he himself is no surprise for her? He took her hand and laughed, asking if she was nervous to be around him. She nodded her head and blinked few times, not being sure what to say next. She never really had a boyfriend, so after Sans' kisses, she felt really confused. Before she was the one that gave Sans kiss, she had the lips in this relationship after all, but yesterday he was the one doing... everything.

She was a little bit overwhelmed by that, yesterday she couldn't really tell, because of how tired she was, but today after thinking about it for a bit, she had a lot of questions. It was a little bit rough, her teeth hit his' few times too, but she definitely felt something besides that. Frisk looked into Sans' eyes for a moment and leaned down to touch heads with him. Girl smiled and said there are few questions that needed to be answered, because confusion always led her to nervousness, but the skeleton had other plans in mind. He dropped her hand and moved away, Frisk even more confused, couldn't understand what he was doing at first.  
"Everything has a price, you know?"  
He said, smiling widely. Frisk just tilted her head, acting like she doesn't know what he means, but that actually wasn't true. He then added that all he wants is a little kiss first. The girl smiled nervously and looked away, for a moment, she didn't say anything, but well, small kiss won't hurt anyone, right? She got closer to him and kissed his forehead gently, leaving a lip mark on his skull. Before she got away, she felt a grab on her wrist and before she knew, drawn into the bedroom and then threw on the bed. Her face got all red when he got on top of her and leaned, their faces almost touching. Sans explained how he just wanted to have his revenge for their first kiss and waited for a while now.

He started kissing her arm gently, slowly getting up to her neck. Besides feeling of something pressed against her skin, there was something like a little tickle when he touched her and little sparkles surrendered that place for a second. It wasn't like yesterday at any point, it didn't hurt. Sans stopped for a while and looked into her eyes for a second, smiling at her and to her surprise he then opened his teeth and bit her in place he just kissed her. The feeling was hard to endure- like if something strong was through her body so she moaned out of pain and quickly covered her mouth.

The skeleton stopped right away and asked if something is wrong. She replied that everything was fine, not wanting to worry him, even though it was so embarrassing to get all those kisses on her neck and to feel that way. She never was in relationship, not to mention with standards like this one and it really worried her that at any moment they could go too far. She thought of Sans as the one she wanted to spend life with, they knew each other so well too, but she didn't want him to take any responsibility before they don't try to be together for some time. Love can be very overwhelming duty to fulfill. They should learn those sides of each other first before big commitment that at the end could hurt them both. She gave him a sign with a hand to continue. He suddenly placed his teeth against her cheek for a moment and moved away. Frisk sat up and looked at him confused.

  
"Sorry that it turned that way, I just wanted to show you, how exactly my magic tricks work, but I made a mistake and I hurt you instead. I'm really sorry."

The skeleton uttered, as his eyes looked in the other direction. He was mad at himself. As Sans promised, he started explaining. The skeleton rarely made mistakes with magic like this, but he wasn't really prepared either. He never had a chance to test out that kind of magic on humans and as he saw until now, they didn't have same level of magic needed to feel pleasure in kisses or biting. For Frisk to feel anything, the skeleton has to put a little bit of thought into what he is doing, since he isn't built like humans, even though he is a skeleton monster, there are many differences between him and human skeleton. So, Sans always has to imply a little bit of magic into her body which should replace the feelings humans usually feel when kissing. He sadly had no idea how it feels so he experiments with that so far, trying to hit the spot to make her happy. This time he gave a little bit too much of it and instead of something nice, she felt pain, which he was really sorry for.

„If I should be honest with you… In monster culture, biting is something like marking your partner. It shouldn’t leave a mark, just magic joining together. In this case, I guess I left something to remember by mistake, even though we just started dating.’’

He sighed, but in answer all he got was a sweet laugh. After a moment of confusion look from the skeleton, Frisk hugged him tightly, not trying to contain her laughter. She couldn't believe in what was happening right now. The skeleton on the other side was shocked, he didn't know what was happening. Was his apology that funny?

"You finally admitted it! We are dating!"

She uttered while laughing while Sans looked at her questioningly, blushing awkwardly, asking about her sanity at the same time. The girl after few moments finally calmed down and gave him serious look.

"Sans, we aren't perfect, we will never be. Both of us will always make mistakes, but thanks to them we are able to grow and learn. Thanks to them, we can make something beautiful, together. It might be a little bit painful, but with our tries the pain will go away and will be replaced by enjoyment, so it is worth it. Let this mark be the begging of us."

While saying that, she moved away and with smile on her face, she touched the bleeding wound on her neck her lover has left with his teeth. His puzzled and sad eyes changed slowly to a warm gaze and the real smile came back on his face. He thanked her and hugged her, thanking her again for being here with him. Her kindness, determination and love made his soul fly, he felt finally free. Like if the chain of the past now finally disappeared. He loved her deeply and being with her, made him realize how stupid he didn't notice earlier. Sans promised himself to not try to hurt her gentle human body despite her speech about making mistakes. He didn't like hurting her nonetheless. And so, with this new promise, he wished to never let her go.


End file.
